Love Story
by Demena Forever 15
Summary: A different ending in Romeo and Juliet's love story.Also base on Taylor Swift's song Love story.Demena/Semi Demi/Selena Mithcie /Alex


**Love Story**

**(Demi/Selena)**

**We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello**

I'm talking to Taylor here in her balcony watching the pool party in her backyard we've been laughing about other girls who keep flirting with some guys that keep ignoring them,we keep talking until a group of people came in and when I get a better view I saw the Gray brothers and their friends with a new girl.

Who is that girl?I never see her before,but she look so cute,maybe she's new here.

"Selena!"Taylor yells in my ear while waving her hand in my face,cutting me off my thought

"Wha-I didn't do it!"I said defensively.

"Didn't do what?"Taylor asks confused.

"Nothing."I said innocently.

"Are you staring at Nick again,huh?"Taylor asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"No I'm not a psycho,like some other people who stares at Mandy for like forever."I reply then laugh when Taylor's cheek turn a little red.

"Hahah!Very funny Sel!"Taylor said pushing my shoulder lightly.

"Uhm,Tay,do you know if who is that girl?"I ask.

"Uh,yeah she's Demi,didn't you see her in school this morning,she's the new student from L.A."Taylor said.

"Ohh,but what is she doing with the Grays."I ask still staring at the girl who's talking to some other girls,who looks like they are flirting with her.

"She's their cousin."Taylor said,then Demi looks up and caught me staring at her,she smiles and waves at me,I wave and smile back at her.

"Want to meet her?"Taylor asks.

"Yeah sure!"I reply excitedly.

**Near the pool...**

We walk over to the Gray brothers and start talking to them.

"Guys,where's your cousin?"Taylor asks them.

"You're asking for Demi not Mandy?"Joe asks over dramatically gasping.

"Hahah!Very funny Gray!But seriously guys,where is your cousin?"Taylor asks them seriously.

"She's over there."Nick said pointing at a group of girls,then continue on staring at me.

"Why are girls surrounding her?"I ask curiously.

"Demi is a lesbian,and she has this magnet to girls,she can even get more girls than we do."Kevin explains,then I saw Demi walks out of the group of girls then turning around to tell them something,I saw some of the girls nod,then she starts her way over to us.

"Hey guys!"Demi greets us when she gets to us.

"Hey!"We reply.

"So Dems you met Taylor already and this is Selena Gomez."Joe introduces me.

"But she's a future Jonas!"Taylor pipes in.

"Why?"Demi asks.

"Because of Ni-."Before Taylor could finish what she is saying,I put my hand above her mouth.

"Don't listen to her,she forgot to take her medicines."I said then let go of Taylor who huffs."By the way I'm Selena."I said extending my hand for her to shake,but instead she take it and bring it up to her lips and kiss it.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."She said after she let go of my hand making me blush."And by the way I'm Demi."She said and smile at me.

"So we'll leave you two together."Kevin said patting Demi on the back.

"So,you have any special relationship with Nick?"Demi asks.

"Huh?!No!We don't have any special relationship,we're just friends!"I said defensively.

"Uhm,a little too defensive don't you think?"She asks,then I blush.

"It's just,I don't like it when people think that I'm with someone and then start rumors about me going out with someone I don't even like,like that."I explain to her as we start to walk.

"You think I'll start a rumor about someone who I don't even know?"Demi asks,looking at me questioningly.

"I uh-uhm."I start but I can't say anything then my phone starts to ring,oh thank you phone,I quickly take my phone out of my pocket and see that it's my dad calling,I excuse myself to Demi and answer my phone.

**Brian**/Selena

(Brian is Selena's real father here.)

"Hello dad?"

"**Where are you?"**He asks then I remember that they're not home when I left.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't call,I thought that you guys will be back by the morning so I didn't bother calling you,but I'm at Taylor's she has a party right now."I explain.

"**Thank God we were so worried,can you go home now please?"**Dad asks.

"Sure dad,bye love you!"I reply.

"**Love you too princess take care!"**Dad said then I heard the dial tone.

I walk over to Demi and saw her talking to her cousins,and Taylor with some other friends.

"Hey guys!"I greet them then they all reply with hey."Guys I have to go,my dad called and he wants me to go home now."I tell them sadly.

"I'll bring you home,I have my car."Nick offers but he seems kind of already drunk,and I'm not a fan of car accidents,but I don't know how to turn him down.

"I-"I start but someone cuts me off.

"I don't think that you're still capable of driving,I'll walk her to her house?Are you ok with walking Lena?"Demi offers.

"Of course!"I said excitedly.

"C'mon."Demi said then put her arm around my waist,I look back to see Taylor looking at me knowingly,and I also see Nick who is glaring daggers at Demi's back.

When Demi and I get to my house we exchange no. and said our goodbyes,I even kiss her cheek.

**Inside Selena's house...**

I walk inside then saw my mom descending down the stair.

"Who is that?"Dad asks looking at me suspiciously.

"Who is who?"I ask them confused.

"The girl who walked you home?"My mom asks crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh,that's Demi,she's new here and she is a cousin of the Grays."I explain.

"Ok,I want to meet her,if you're dating her."Dad said.

"We're not dating,we just met!"I said.

"But if she want to get near my property again,I want to meet her first."Dad said.

"Fine."I reply grumpily.

"Now go upstairs and go to bed,it's already late."My mom said then I run upstairs to my room smiling all the way and sleep.

**Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'**

**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes.'**

It's been a month since me and Demi met,we've been hanging out a lot since that night many people from school keep asking us if we're going out,but seriously Demi never asks me out,because if she already did I might be her girlfriend now,and maybe the future Mrs. Selena Gomez Torres,her surname it sounds so familiar I just can't remember if where did I ever heard that surname.I think it's something that I should remember,because it's very important,but I just can't remember,maybe because it will be my future family name,well I hope so.

RING!!!

Well the bell already ringed,better get going,I'm kind of starving because of all of those Math equations,they're just so I don't know.

"Hey Lena!"Nick called out.

"Oh,hey Nick!"I reply!

"Do you want me to walk you to the cafeteria?"He asks politely,well I don't think that that will harm anyone.

"Sure!"I reply,we walk to the cafeteria and straight to our table where everyone is waiting for us,then I saw a spot next to Demi I sit next to her even if I hear Nick tells me to take a seat next to where he sat,Demi is looking at Nick differently,I don't know,something like,jealousy?

"Hey!"I said when I'm already sitting next to her.

"Hey!"She said looking at me.

"So how's your classes?"I ask.

"Boring."She said making a face that says 'I'm bored'.

"Well-"I'm about to speak when someone interrupts us,and guess who?My mortal enemy.

"Uhm Sel,can I ask you something?"Nick asks and I only nod in response

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"Nick asks and I am definitely shock.

"I-uh-I-uhm"I start but I don't know what to say so I look to Demi asking for help.

"But I already asked her to go on a date with me tonight,she can't go with you."Demi said.

"Well,it's up to Selena to decide who she wants to go out with,right?"Nick said smugly then smirks.

"Well,I'm sorry Nick but Demi did asked first."I said,then Nick's face falls,and I see Demi smirking then puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to her.

"Thanks!"I whisper in her ear.

**After school...**

I'm putting things in my locker when someone taps my shoulder and when I turn around I saw Demi standing there.

"Hey!How may I help you?"I ask.

"Well,you see about that dating thing,I was just wondering if maybe you want to go on a real date with me tonight?"Demi asks me nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"Well,I would love that,but there is a problem?"I said

"What?"Demi asks looking worried.

"You have to meet my parents first."I said looking down.

"What is the problem with that?"Demi asks holding my chin to pull my head up.

"Well,I just thought that you might not want to meet them yet?"I reply.

"I would love to meet your parents Lena."Demi said smiling at me.

"Well then ,tonight?"I ask her.

"Yeah,uhm-what time can I pick you up?"She asks.

"Pick me up by 7."I reply smiling sweetly at her.

"Ok then,bye Lena!"Demi said.

"Bye Demz!"I said then she turn around to leave.

**That Night...**

I'm waiting here in the living room with my parents for Demi to arrive,well it's only 6:55 so that means I'm a little early,I think to myself then all of a sudden the doorbell rings,I stand up to get it and my mom and dad stand up as well.

I opened the door and see Demi standing there holding a single yellow rose.

"Hey!"I greet her.

"Hey!This is for you."She said handing me the yellow rose.

"Thanks!Why don't you come in first?"I reply.

"Mom,dad,this is Demi,and Demi these are my parents."I said gesturing to each of them.

"Good evening sir!"Demi said and shakes my father's hand."Good evening madame!"Demi greets my mom and kisses her hand.

"Well,that's very polite of you young lady."My mom said.

"So you're Demi?"My dad asks Demi looking at her sternly.

"Yes sir."Demi answers.

"Demi what?"My dad asks again.

"Demi Torres sir."Demi answers again,but this time when my dad heard her answer his body stiffens.

"Torres?"My dad asks earning a nod from Demi.

"Do you know my family name?"My dad asks and I look at him weird.

"Yes sir,Russo it is right?"Demi said.

"Are you one of Eddie and Dianna Torres' daughter?"My dad asks as mom walks up beside him and wraps her arms around one of my dad's arm.

"Yes sir."Demi said.

"THEN LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW!"My dad yells making us jump.

"Dad wha-"I start but my dad interrupts me.

"AND SELENA GO UP TO YOUR ROOM NOW!I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU WITH THIS GIRL EVER AGAIN!"Never did my dad ever yelled at me.

"But sir what-"Demi starts but my interrupts her too.

"Leave now or I will call the police."My dad ordered Demi walking over to the door and opening it.I hold tight onto Demi and Demi hold my hands too,but my mom pulled me away from her.

"Selena let go!"My mom yells at me.

"No mom please!"I plead to my mom but my dad yanks Demi away from me making us immediately let go of each other,my mom pulls me up the stairs,and I see my dad pushes Demi to the door and out of our house.

"Selena!"I heard Demi yells.

"Demi!"I yelled back.

"I don't want to see you with that girl ever again!"My dad yells at me again.I run up to my room and lock the door behind me,I lay on my bed and cry till I fell asleep.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'**

**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes.'**

I was awaken by someone knocking on the glass doors of my balcony,I quickly stand up and grab the vase on the top of my drawer,I walk over to the doors and peak through the curtains to see who it is and I was completely shocked to see Demi standing there.I quickly open the door and let her in,she hugs me tight and I hug her back just as tight.

"What are you doing here?"I ask her.

"I needed to see I need to ask you something."Demi said and I nod signaling her to keep going."I like you,no I think I love you I know it's too early but I can't help it,it's just there is something about you that I just-I don't know,I just-Selena I love you and that's all I know."Demi whisper yelled at me.

"Demi just like you I'm not sure about my feelings but I know that I don't want to be away from you and that I'm always happy when I'm with you."I said holding her hands.

"Selena I love you,will you be my girlfriend?"Demi asks,and I kiss her,Demi kisses back and hold me tighter.

"I hope that answers your question."I said looking at her dreamily.

"It does."Demi said and kiss me again,she pulls me outside then she stands behind me,hugging me from behind,I turn around to look at her and put my arms around her and my head on her chest while she leans her hands on the railings of my balcony.

"But what if my parents and yours know about this they will separate us."I said almost crying because of the thought.

"My parents don't make us hate people they hate,they said that it's their fight not ours."She said kissing my hair.

"But what about mine?"I ask as a tear roll down my cheeks and I tighten my arms around her.

"I don't know,but right now we don't have to worry about that yet we'll take care of that later,right now it's just you and me and nobody else."Demi said.

"I love you Demi."I said.

"I thought you said you're not sure yet?"Demi asks confused.

"Yeah,but as I think about it I know I really love you."I said.

"It's only been like..10 minutes?"Demi said confused.

"Well,I cried just the thought of you and me being separated."I said.

"Well,yeah,at least now I know that you love me."Demi said smiling.

"Yeah."I said back.

"Demi?"I called out to her

"Mmh?"Demi said.

"Imagine that everything turns out good after all that is about to happen."I order her.

"What do you mean about to happen?"She asks confusion in her voice.

"Demi,you and I both know that this night is going to end and everything will change,me and you not hanging out because my parents won't let us,but we don't have to worry about that right now like what you said,so think about it like...we'll escape this reality just for tonight,so just imagine it."I said.

"Well,"Demi start but stop then close her eyes,and a smile forms on her lips,I close my eyes too.

We stayed this way for like ten minutes until someone yells at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU TORRES?!"My dad yells at Demi and make his way toward pushes Demi away from me and he yanks me towards him.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!HOW COULD YOU DISOBEY ME SELENA?!"My dad yells at me

"Don't blame this on Selena sir I'm the-."Demi starts to say but dad interrupts her.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE,AND NEVER COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!"My dad commands Demi,Demi nods and come near the railings of my balcony,I was shocked when Demi jumps from my balcony and to the ground.I run towards the railings and look down to see Demi and thank God she's fine,she looks up and yells.

"I love you Selena!"Demi yells and she runs away before I can yell it back.

"I love you Demi."I whisper to myself and put my hand above my chest where my heart is.

"You are never to see that girl again Selena."My dad said as we walk back inside my room and I see my mom standing there disappointment written all over her face.

"But dad!I love Demi!"I beg my dad.

"No Selena,I don't want to see her near you ever again."My dad said his voice back to normal.

"What did Demi ever do to you?!"I ask dad almost yelling at him.

"She is a Torres!Don't you remember that they are the mortal enemy of our family.!"My dad yells and that's when it all clicks on me,that's why her family name sound so familiar.

"Dad I-uh-I dad-"I tried to speak but I can't,Torreses are the rival of our family when it comes to business.

"You are grounded Selena you'll only left this house for school."My dad said and take my phone without another word he left with my mom.

I lay on my bed and cry hoping Demi won't call because I will be in much much more trouble,minutes later my dad walks inside my room again and take my laptop from my desk and without a word he left.

**Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes.' **

Next morning I go downstairs already prepared for school but my mom and dad tell me to eat breakfast with them because we have something to talk about.

"You're mom and I talk last night and we decided that Nick Gray is the best guy for you."My dad said.

"What?!What are you trying to tell me dad?!"I asked my dad not so gently.

"That you should take Nick Gray instead of that Torres girl."My dad said oh so calmly.

"EVEN IF YOU ARE MY PARENTS,YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO TO LOVE!"I yell at my parents and with that I left and go to school and see Taylor there.

"Hey!"Taylor greets me.

"Hey."I said back.

"What's the matter?"Taylor asks concerned.

"Demi."I reply as we sat on the bench outside the school.

"What did she do?"Taylor asks.

I told Taylor everything that happened last night and ask her to help me and find a way for me to be able to talk to Demi without my parents knowing,we sat there thinking until the bell rings and we both go to our classrooms. Taylor and I met at the cafeteria during lunch and we sat at a different table and not in our usual table with the Gray's.I saw them walk inside the cafeteria with Demi,she's scanning the cafeteria until her eyes fall on me and Taylor we lock eyes but Kevin pulls her and Kevin looks over at us and gives me a sad smile and I smiled back at him.

"Selena I know what to do now!"Taylor yells taking me off my trance and also everyone's attention.

"Oh My Gosh!Taylor don't do that!"I said clutching my chest.

"Sorry,but I know what you should do to be able to talk to Demi."Taylor said.

"What??"I ask her full of hope.

"Write a letter and I'll give it to her."Taylor said.

"Right,Oh My Gosh!Thank you so Much Tay!"I said then hug her.I take a pen and a paper out of my purse.I quickly write something on it.

_Demi,_

_ I don't know what to do now,my parents are controlling me they take away my phone and laptop,I'm grounded and only allowed to leave the house for school,how are we suppose to talk to each other?I'm willing to fight for you Demi,please tell me that you will fight for me too._

_ I love you so much,whatever happen I hope that we will be in this together._

_ Love,_

_ Selena_

I fold the paper and give it to Taylor.

"Please give this to her."I told Taylor.

"Of course,you know,your love story kind of reminds me of Romeo and Juliet's love story."Taylor said smiling.

"Yeah Romeo and Juliet's love story."I said as a song kind of form inside my head.

"What's with that dreamy smile on your face,we are comparing your love story to Romeo and Juliet's one you're aware that you might die right?"Taylor asks confused.

"Right,kind of forget that part,but let's be positive,maybe Demi and I can give it an opposite ending,right?"I said still thinking about that song,I'm definitely going to write a song.

"Don't keep your hopes too high Miss Optimist."Taylor said.

"You know for a best friend you're...THE WORST!"I yelled at Taylor.

"Love you too Sel."Taylor said.

**End of the day...**

I'm with Taylor walking over to our lockers which are next to each we got there I open my locker then a letter and a single yellow rose fall.I quickly bend down and pick the flower and the letter and I already knew who the letter was from because of the yellow rose.

_Selena,_

_ I will fight for you Selena I will do everything to get your parents approval of me being with you,but for now I don't think that it will be better for us to sneak around to talk to each,but don't worry everything will be fine. _

_ I love you too,never ever forget that,and whatever happen we are in this together._

_ Love,_

_ Demi_

I stare at the letter and a tear fall down my cheek and I smell the rose,I look over at Taylor and give her a teary smile.

"What does it say?"Taylor asks,I handed her the letter and she reads it she turns to me then hug me and whisper something in my ear.

"I'm so happy for you,you're so lucky to have her."Taylor said whisper.

"Yeah,I'm so happy that she is willing to fight for us."I tell Taylor still smiling.

**That Night...**

I'm in my room sitting in a chair in front of my desk with a piece of paper in front of me and a pen in my hand.I write the song that formed in my mind earlier in the cafeteria,and I named it 'Love Story'.I grab another piece of paper and write the lyrics on it,I'm going to give it to Demi.

**Next Day...**

I slip the letter on Demi's locker and quickly left,at the end of the day I open my locker to find another letter and another yellow rose,in the letter Demi told me to meet her tomorrow morning before classes start at the back of the school where no one normally comes.

**I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

**And I said,  
"Romeo save me – I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes.'**

I'm standing here leaning against a tree at the back of the school,I've been standing here for an hour and no Demi I sat down and leaned more against the tree I feel my eyes drooping close and I let them close and fall asleep.

I was awakened by footsteps so I quickly stand up and at the corner I saw Demi coming I run towards her and I jump on her wrapping my arms and legs around her and she hold me wrapping her arms around me as well.

"Where have you been?What took you so long I was so worried?"I ask her.

"I'm sorry for making you wait,my parents and I came to your house and talked to your parents and they finally agreed about us,are parents forgave each other and now we are allowed to be together."After Demi said all those I kiss her and she kisses back with so much passion.

"I love you."I said against her lips.

"I love you too."She said back not braking the kiss.

Demi and I are still together we got discover when I was 17 and Demi was 18 also the Gray brothers and Taylor,we told everyone about me and Demi we never kept it a secret to our fans,it's funny of how everything turn out this way,after 5 years and I'm already 22 and Demi's 23 the day of our anniversary and I have a concert but,I think Demi forgot our anniversary.

"Where are you going?"I ask Demi.

"The boys and I are going to play golf,I'll be back when you need to be in the concert."With that he left without another word,tears fell down my cheek and I quickly wipe them away.I call Taylor and tell her everything.

**During The Concert...**

"The next song I'm going to sing is a song that I wrote back when I was 15 and This song is called 'Love Story'.

I sing and I watch as Demi talk to my manager about something and at the last part of the song a guy gives Demi a microphone,and Demi starts walking towards the stage and ascending the stairs.I stand up when she's almost in front of me.

"And I said,  
"Romeo save me – I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said"With that Demi really did get on one knee and pulled out a velvet box revealing a beautiful ring when she opens it,I stop singing and gasp as Demi take over the rest of the song.

""Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes.' "She sang and the whole stadium gets quiet and when I nod the whole stadium explodes with applause and screams,she stands up and slips the ring on my finger and hugs me tight."I love you so much."Demi whisper.

"I love you too so much baby."I reply.

Demi and I got married at the same year and we are now all happy,I got pregnant the next year and give birth to adorable twins,a girl and a boy,Demi and I named them as Mary for the girl and Shane for the boy.

* * *

"And that is our love story."I told our children who's already in their beds in their own room and at the exact time that I finished telling them the story Demi walks inside the room already in a boxer and a shirt guess she's been here a little while.

"How are my babies?"Demi asks.

"Great!"Our five years old daughter said.

"Mama told us about your love story daddy!"Shane said,Demi and I always ask him why he always calls his mommy Demi daddy,and we always get the same answer.'Because I want to call someone daddy' and I think that daddy Demi is the closest one to that,he started calling Demi daddy when one of his playmates teased him that he has no daddy.

"And what do you think of our story?"Demi asks them.

"It's great!But I never thought that Grandpa Brian hates you before because you guys are so close."Shane said scrunching his nose in confusion.

"Well,I'll leave you guys here I have to make food for your mommy Demi ok?"I tell them.

"Mama,I told you it's daddy!"Shane whines.

"No it's mommy!She's a girl!"Mary argues,I just shake my head and left them there as the two starts to argue and Demi tries to calm them both.

I walk towards the kitchen and start cooking for Demi wait,why is that girl too late it's already 8 she's suppose to be here by 7?We'll be having an interrogation here.I was cut off my thoughts when Demi hugs me from behind,I instantly knew that it was her because she loves to sneak on me sometimes.

"Hmm,that smells good,makes me hungrier."Demi said sniffling.I finished cooking and we both sat down me on Demi's lap because she insist that I feed her.

"Where have you been?You are an hour late?"I asked Demi after I put down the spoon Demi swallows the food in her mouth before she speaks because she knows that she'll be in much more trouble if she talks with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah the boys and I kind of hanging out sorry forgot to call,forgive me?"Demi said scratching the back of her neck a habit she always do when she is nervous and smile innocently at me.

"I'll let this slip now,but just now."I said as I pick the spoon and loaded it with food and put it on Demi's mouth she chew on them and nods,after I finished feeding Demi I stand up and put the dishes on the sink to wash,and tell Demi to go upstairs to prepare for bed which she quickly oblige.

When I finished washing I walk upstairs and to our room and see that the room is empty I walk inside and see Demi on the balcony staring at the sky.I walk inside the bathroom and strip to my underwear and wear a robe.I walk out of the bathroom and to where Demi is.

"Hey."I greet her and she turns around and looks at me.

"Hey."She said back as I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her she kisses me back and pick me up holding my ass as I wrap my legs around her,she walks us both inside and gently lays me on the bed."Remember when we used to do this when we were younger?"Demi asks as she unties my robe revealing me in nothing but my underwear.

"Yeah."I said.

"Oh,how I love those days."Demi said.

"Cause **We were both young when I first saw you…**"I sing to Demi making her laugh then she ducks her head down and start kissing me while taking the rest of my clothing.

"I love you."Demi said not braking the kiss.

"I love you too"I reply stiil not braking the kiss and start taking Demi's shirt off with one hand while the other traces the waist bond of her boxer.

Well hope you like it guys...

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing,but how I wish nothing but to own them.


End file.
